This invention relates generally to the field of door structures for vehicles, and, more particularly, is directed to an improved door structure for aircraft comprising a hinged door in combination with a hydraulically or pneumatically operated extensible platform which is deployable simultaneously with the opening of the aircraft door, and is suitable as a jump platform for paratroops.
Large cargo and troop transport aircraft, such as the YC-15, C-15A, etc., finding substantial military use, include in the aft portion of the fuselage one or more hinged doors for pedestrian access to the aircraft. These doors also find use for the inflight exit of paratroops during military related missions. Existing aircraft doors of this general type may have adjacent thereto an extensible wind screen to control the airflow past the door opening, and a separate jump platform may be provided at the opening to assist the jumper. In existing aircraft, the door, jump platform and wind screen conventionally are independent systems, each requiring its own activating and latching means.
The novel integrated paratroop door of the present invention provides an inexpensive integrated system for deploying a jump platform simultaneously with the outward opening of the aircraft door. The door may be configured to conform along its forward edge with the contour of the fuselage to provide an effective wind screen for the door opening and deployed jump platform. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises an outwardly opening door having multiple hinges on its forward edge. A hydraulically or pneumatically operated jump platform is pivotally mounted near each side of the frame defining the door opening and connected to the inner surface of the door with a hinged over center link. When fully extended, the platform is releasably locked into place by operation of the over center link, is preferably substantially coplanar with the aircraft cabin floor, and extends beyond the outer contour of the aircraft fuselage adjacent the door opening. The hydraulic or pneumatic deploying means for the platform may be configured to be bypassed for manual operation, such as when the aircraft is on the ground or when hydraulic or pneumatic power is not otherwise available. The door may be secured in its closed position by conventional mechanical latching bayonets.
The invention herein described therefore provides a novel integrated aircraft door and jump platform which may improve total aircraft reliability and reduce acquisition and maintenance costs.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a novel integrated aircraft door and jump platform.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hydraulically or pneumatically actuated, integrated aircraft door, jump platform and wind screen.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments thereof proceeds.